1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to the detection of pathogen in a microfluidic channel, particularly to detection of the end-point for PCR DNA amplification and more particularly to the use of an ionically labeled probe and impedance measurement for detecting that end-point.
2. State of Technology
In a typical PCR assay, double stranded DNA is denatured into two single stranded DNA molecules, and a fluorescent label is released when a probe of known sequence attaches to a single-stranded DNA. The fluorescent label is detected as a fluorescent signal, which is detected optically. This optical assay is commonly known as the Taqman assay.